Not to be trusted
by Rose Siren
Summary: On hiatus An unexpected guest arrives at ShinRa, causing tension in the SephxGenxCloud household...
1. Chapter 1

**Not to be trusted**

_Disclaimer: FF7 belongs to SquareEnix. Yeah._

_A/N: My first fanfic, wasn't really sure where I was going with it. Sorry that it's UK English, but it's the only English that I can write, so if you're not British, just ignore the extra 'u's and stuff._

_Warning: Yaoi, but inexplicit because it's my first fic. Anyone up for some SephxGenxCloud action?_

***

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked the dark-haired SOLDIER as he watched him rapidly doing squats, swinging his arms in an overly-exaggerated movement.

"I always do this, Spiky, it's how I look this good." Zack shot the young blonde cadet a wide grin, continuing his exercise.

Cloud blushed and looked away. "Whatever," he said, trying to sound casual nonetheless.

"So, young Cloudy, what brings you here?" Zack had finished his squats and was how strolling over to his small friend, dwarfing him with his approach.

"Nothing," Cloud said defensively, glaring at the SOLDIER in a way that was absolutely adorable.

"Wow, just asking, Spiky!" laughed Zack, tousling Cloud's already tousled hair, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Cloud shook his head, ducking away from his friend in the same movement. He was regretting going to find Zack now, but with Genesis in a meeting and Sephiroth on a mission, he really didn't have anywhere else to go. His eloquent, russet-haired lover had insisted that Cloud wait for him, promising that the conference really wouldn't take that long. So far, the cadet had been waiting for over two hours.

The boy's sigh made Zack smirk. "Bored?" he asked.

"A little," replied Cloud, turning his face to the wall in an attempt to ignore his friend's proximity; Zack sure knew how to make him uncomfortable. He could hear the SOLDIER's mocking laughter, but ignored him, continuing to observe the wall.

"If you want to find Genesis, we could always spy on him." Cloud turned his head to face the larger man, his big blue eyes taking in his playful expression.

"Um, are you sure that's-" the blonde didn't finish his sentence, as the First had begun to steer him along the wide hallway to the elevator. "No, really-" he continued to protest, as he was shoved into the lift.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" demanded Cloud, as Zack released his shoulders and the cadet whipped around to confront him.

"Annoying? Nah, I'm only trying to have fun, and make _you_ have fun. Jeez, Cloud, you really shouldn't be so pessimistic. Have you been listening to Sephiroth again?"

The question was rhetorical, and so Cloud's only answer was to glare stubbornly at the elevator doors, his delicately toned arms crossed in a rebellious manner. Zack just grinned fondly. Once the doors slid open at the correct floor, Cloud didn't have time to brace himself before being hauled out by the strong SOLDIER.

They found Genesis in one of ShrinRa's large conference rooms, his feet up on the table, sipping coffee, and making no effort not to appear bored. Cloud watched the older man anxiously, fearful that he would look around and see him and Zack standing there, Zack still holding on to him to prevent him from running away.

"There he is!" Zack murmured enthusiastically to the blonde boy, "If he sees us, do you reckon he'll leave sooner?"

"No! Zaaaaaack, let me go!" whined Cloud. Zack laughed, but pulled Cloud back round the corner, out of sight of the window. Zack chuckled again at the pouting look on Cloud's face. "Just trying to cheer you up, Spiky," he said innocently.

"Am I interrupting something?" enquired a soft, silky voice that now had a slightly malicious edge to it. Zack looked around, and upon recognising the speaker dropped Cloud like he was on fire. Sephiroth's attention was focused on the blonde boy, who could feel the emerald gaze figuratively burning a hole in his skin.

"Hey, Seph!" said Zack, beaming at the tall silver-haired man enthusiastically.

"Zackary," replied the General, inclining his head without looking at the SOLDIER.

"Well, I'd best be going!" Zack announced cheerfully and quickly strode down the corridor and out of sight.

"Cloud."

The little cadet turned and looked up at Sephiroth, his big blue irises making him look almost fearful. The General suppressed a sigh, no matter how often they saw each other; the cute blonde would always start off extremely shy, sometimes not relaxing at all.

"Yes?" his soft voice enquired innocently. Sephiroth was momentarily caught up in the pretty blonde's eyes, and instead of answering the boy he advanced on him in a predatory prowl, a slight smirk on his perfect face. Cloud didn't cower away or flinch as he would once have, but stood very still, holding the man's emerald gaze as he drew closer to him. The General gently placed his hand on Cloud's cheek, and the blonde blushed delicately. Pulling the blonde's face smoothly towards his own, he murmured into Cloud's lips, "What are you doing here?" though he didn't care much for the answer.

"Umm..." said Cloud. What _had _he been doing there? The sound of a door opening answered his lover's question for him. Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud. Everyone knew about their 'relationship', but keeping it under the radar was a good way for the intimidating General to avoid awkward questions. The President walked by first, he and Sephiroth each nodded politely to one another, and was followed by a handful of Turks, SOLDIER, and various ShinRa employees. The last person to leave was of course Genesis, meandering casually down the hallway.

The brunette paused and had to prevent himself from scowling when he saw Cloud with Sephiroth standing close beside him. He had been hoping to have the blonde all to himself that night... Genesis watched as Sephiroth slid his arms around Cloud's waist, smirking at him as though he could read his thoughts.

"Hi, Genesis," the boy said sweetly. He really was adorable; the two men looked down at him with expressions of tenderness that are usually only given to kittens. Sephiroth began to gently nuzzle Cloud's neck, while Genesis moved forward to embrace the little blonde. Cloud sighed softly and closed his eyes. When Sephiroth started to kiss up Cloud's neck, nearing his mouth with every touch, Genesis pulled back slightly and said, "I thought you were on a mission."

Sephiroth laughed at his accusatory tone, but didn't stop the slow procession of his lips. Cloud, however, tensed at the hostility in the air and his eyes flew open to carefully observe Genesis' face. The brunette was completely expressionless as he gazed silently at Sephiroth. Once the silver-haired man had reached the corner of Cloud's mouth, the blonde said, "Wait, not here."

The General groaned slightly but released the boy, taking his shoulders and leading him into the lift. As he passed Genesis, who seemed frozen in contempt, he lightly pecked him on the cheek. "At ease, Commander," he muttered.

***

_~Genesis~_

I knew that the silver-haired demon had done this on purpose. Ever since we'd agreed to take Cloud as our lover, the infuriating man had not once let me have the beautiful little boy all to myself. Damn. I watched the pair of them sleeping, Sephiroth holding Cloud possessively to his chest despite his comatose state. I was dressed and stood at the foot of the bed, having woken and remembered why I was so disgusted with my own General. _My_ General; he wasn't completely mine anymore.

But I must admit I did have my fears that this would happen the first day that Sephiroth found the blonde cadet, noticing _him_ out of the hundreds that stood before him during training. In spite of my fears, the boy was so cute and compelling that I had wilfully agreed to this shared relationship. Cloud stirred in Sephiroth's arms, for the first time looking as though he were uncomfortable there. I frowned: moving Cloud now would be a _big_ mistake. Sighing, I spun around, walking through the open bedroom door, and then exiting our apartment.

The lift seemed to take ages to ascend. I wondered who would be using it this early in the morning; the thought of having to share a normal conversation with someone else right now irritated me. I stood with my arms crossed, tapping my foot as the elevator doors graciously opened. I started at the realisation that there was someone already inside the lift, the plain-looking girl standing there seemed pretty shocked too, but quickly recovered herself and smiled nervously.

"I – I'm looking for Cloud Strife?" she said, like it was a question. It took me a few seconds to realise that I should probably reply, and that my hostile stare was most likely scaring her.

"Um..." I was unsure how to respond, should I tell her the truth? The alternative, which would get me in far less trouble, would be telling her the well-rehearsed lie. _"Strife's on guard duty, you should try to contact him in the morning, though I can't promise he'll be very alert."_ I settled on telling her a mixture of the two, withholding the necessary information; "Strife's busy at the moment."

My cold tone seemed to make the girl uncomfortable. She shifted her weight slightly, probably wishing that I wasn't in the way of the lift's doors. I scrutinised the young brunette, she looked to be about Cloud's age, with long brown hair, suspenders, an indecently short skirt and a bust so large that it had to be fake. I briefly pondered whether Cloud had hired a prostitute. The scantily-clad girl spoke again, "It's just, I'm his friend, and I was hoping to surprise him."

I nodded slowly. So, the boy had a girlfriend? I couldn't recall him saying anything about her... I would interrogate the Puppy later.

"Then come with me."

I whipped around and strode back to the apartment, shaking slightly and unsure about what I was doing. Soft footsteps told me that the slut was following. I unlocked the door of the apartment, gesturing for her to enter without offering any explanation. She scurried inside, with a look of confusion on her face that was an unattractive echo of one of Cloud's cutest expressions.

"Wait here," I ordered, creeping stealthily into the bedroom that Sephiroth, Cloud and I shared, "Cloud," I whispered, gently shaking the small blonde, "wake up!"

Big sapphire eyes fluttered open and the blonde blinked up at me.

"Genesis?" he asked, "What is it?"

"You've got a visitor," I answered, making an effort not to burst into hysterical laughter, hysterical because of the nervousness that accompanied the amusement.

"Who? Zack?"

"No, some dark-haired girl. Big boobs, claims she's your friend..."

"Tifa?"

"Sure, why not?" I grinned at him, but instead of looking pleased as I'd expected, the boy looked worried. Beside him, Sephiroth's eyes flicked open, and focused directly on my face.

***

_A/N: So... What do you think? I was planning on uploading later chapters... If the feedback's good ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not to be trusted**

_Disclaimer: FF7 belongs to SquareEnix. Yeah._

_A/N: Thank you all for reading, and especially those who reviewed! I noticed (because there's this cool graph thing that shows me where all my readers are from – I'm sad, I know) that the majority of my readers aren't actually British, so I've set my word processor to International English. I'm lenient. Anyway… on with the story! _

_Warning: Inexplicit yaoi, SephxGenxCloud, and character death. Muhahahaha!!_

***

_~Cloud~_

Sephiroth spoke before I was even aware he had woken.

"Tifa?" he said, an edge to his velvety voice that I had never heard him use with me before. The sound of it made me flinch.

"Yeah," I said cautiously, "She's an old friend, from Nibelheim."

I made to get up, but the General held me where I was. Despite being unable to see his face, I was pretty certain that there was some kind of silent communication going on between him and Genesis. It seemed that Genesis had won whatever implicit argument had just been happening when he smiled blissfully, and Sephiroth loosened his hold on me.

"Get dressed," the silver-haired man ordered.

Genesis wandered into the living room, presumably to tell my visitor that I would be ready soon. I threw on my cadet uniform, the same clothes I'd been wearing when I got here, and with a glance up at an expressionless Sephiroth, who seemed to be glued to my side, I walked out to meet her.

I absorbed the expression of chagrin on Tifa's face before she saw me. She was anxious, though it was unclear why. I supposed ShinRa was a little intimidating, particularly for a small-town girl.

"Cloud!" she all but shrieked, launching herself at me and pulling me into a hug that would have almost strangled me prior to my mako injections. It had little effect on me now, though her grip provoked a disturbing impulse to throw her off. Behind me Sephiroth stiffened, but the change was lost on Tifa. "Gaia, Cloud, can't you call once in a while?" she scolded, pulling away to look at me. Her auburn eyes took in the change in my height and stature, but she seemed most preoccupied by the blue/green glare of my mako-filled irises.

"Um, yeah. Sorry." I mumbled; the way she was staring into my new eyes as though utterly mesmerized made me a bit uncomfortable. A movement in my peripheral vision reminded me that Sephiroth and Genesis were probably just standing there, staring at us, so I stepped away from Tifa to introduce them.

"Uh, Tifa, this is Sephiroth, and this is Genesis."

Sephiroth merely nodded, but Genesis said in his campest voice, "Lovely to put a name to a face!" then, in a voice too low for her to hear, "Even if that face is fuck ugly."

Tifa and I spoke awkwardly for a while, but the whole time her eyes kept fluttering to where Sephiroth was sitting on the black leather couch, with Genesis on his lap talking to him animatedly. Seph didn't pay the brunet much attention, and stroked the older man's hair while his eyes flicked between my old friend and me, as though he was monitoring our body language, which he probably was. That thought made me want to cringe: later he would accuse me of flirting. I can't help that I'm charming, and... Cute. Ugh.

"Err, Cloudy! It's time for you to go to training!"

This time I did cringe. Why did Genesis have to call me 'Cloudy' in front of Tifa? Oh well, at least it wasn't 'Sugary-sweet Cloudy-fluff'...

"Sorry, Tifa, but I've got to go. Uh," I glanced at my two lovers. Genesis looked expectant, and Sephiroth was now glaring at the brunette with a copious amount of venom, "Genesis, could you show Tifa back downstairs, please?"

"Sure!" Genesis replied eagerly, leaping up off the sofa to land gracefully beside my old friend. Tifa seemed to tense a bit at this.

"Come with me!" Genesis commanded her, striding over to the door and opening it. He gestured for her to exit with a flourish of his porcelain hand. The brunette looked at me in worry, but quickly moved when Genesis yelled "Now!" rather violently.

"S-see you, Cloud," she said, and then scuttled out the door. Genesis snickered at me and followed my poor friend out of the apartment.

I stood staring at the closed door for a few seconds, before I was nudged roughly on my shoulder by Sephiroth. "Go," he said coldly. Trying not to flinch at my lover's unconcealed anger, I ran out of the apartment. After all, I _was_ late.

***

_~Genesis~_

The hoe kept her distance from me, occasionally glancing at my face as we strode back down the long hallway towards the elevator. From the fearful expression that I could see in my peripheral, I was doing a poor job of hiding my maniacal delight in being left alone with this slutty stranger. When we got to the lift, I twirled my arm out to gracefully press the button, aware that any showmanship on my part would only make the girl... What was her name, Tofu? Anyway, it would only make the whore be even more in awe of me.

As the elevator travelled up the shaft – _No, clean mind, clean mind! _– I turned to grin widely at the brunette. She smiled back at me shyly; excellent. It wasn't until we were in the lift and I had pressed the button marked 'B2' that she actually said anything.

"Um... Genesis?" I looked in her direction to show that I was listening, "W-where are we going?"

This time my smile was reassuring. Trust was important here.

"I have some business to attend to in the reactor room. Very briefly, then I'll take you to reception. Get some employee to find you somewhere to stay."

"Oh. Thank you."

She smiled meekly at me, again reminiscent of the blonde. Except that she lacked certain things that the beautiful cadet had, namely a penis. I nodded at her, already bored of the few seconds of female company. I wanted someone to fuck; maybe Tseng was about somewhere...

_Ding!_ The lift interrupted my lewd thoughts as we arrived at basement two. I headed out of the lift purposefully, momentarily forgetting the slut accompanying me. I turned infinitesimally to bark at her to keep up, and I looked away in disgust at the sight of her large breasts bouncing in her haste. The reactor floor was nasty, I'd only been in here once with Sephiroth, but I didn't like to grace the area for fear of ruining my prized leather coat.

The door to the airlock of the main reactor was magnetically sealed, with no one to guard the computer terminal beside it. I made my way over to the terminal, gesturing impatiently for the girl to follow and muttering something about 'checking the wiring'.

My access code easily got me into the system, and I contemplated how to proceed. I'd brought Cloud's 'friend' here to get rid of her, but now the question was, how thoroughly?

"Tifa," I said, finally remembering her name, "Could you go over to that airlock, please? I'm not sure if it's working correctly."

"Ok..."

The idiot went and did as I said, standing awkwardly beside the porthole-like door.

"Good." I typed a code into the computer, and the aged door slid open surprisingly smoothly. "Now step inside, please."

I saw the panicked look on her round face and suppressed a chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's just the airlock. The reactor's on the other side."

Tifa nodded, apparently reassured, and she stepped inside the door. I quickly typed in another code and the door slid shut behind her. She whipped around and stared at me in horror, as I entered the combination that would expose her to waves of deadly mako radiation. With a coy smile and a flutter of my gloved hand, I turned and exited the reactor room.

***

_~Cloud~_

When I returned home from training, I found Genesis draped elegantly across the black leather couch, polishing his rapier while looking at it with a disturbingly loving expression. I decided to let this pass: I already knew the guy was weird. Except... Something seemed wrong.

"Genesis, where's Tifa?" I enquired, failing to keep the concern and dread out of my voice.

"She ran into a spot of bother," Genesis sighed, "It's going to take _ages _for maintenance to fix that airlock."  
"What?!" I practically screeched, what did he mean by that?!  
"Yeah, shame. Oh well! You want steak for dinner? Seph'll be cooking of course, I don't do manual labor, and I'm sure you can't-"

"Genesis... You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"  
"Would you prefer a lie or the truth?"*1

"Uh... Lie." I chose, watching the auburn-haired maniac with suspicion.

"No, of course not! Why in Gaia's name would I-"

"_You bastard_!" I screamed, coming around the couch to stare at him in horror and fury.

"What? S'no biggy. You'll get over Titta, or whatever the slut was called."

"I can't believe you!" I knew I was pouting, but I didn't care. Genesis had _way _overstepped the mark this time.

"Why not? Seph does it all the time," he replied nonchalantly.

"What?! _When_?!"

Genesis sighed, as though I were a small child asking him to explain something very obvious.

"Do you remember when we went to that club in Junon, and that Wutaian guy kept bugging you, and then he disappeared?"

"Yeah..." I said, unsure where this was headed.

"Yeah."

"No. Sephiroth wouldn't-"

Genesis raised a russet eyebrow.

"Oh."

I stood there for a while, not really looking at Genesis, but looking past him at the wall. After only a few seconds he went back to polishing his sword, humming softly as though he hadn't just murdered an innocent woman.

***

*_1__Quote: _V for Vendetta_!_

_A/N: So… Like where this is going? Sorry, CloudxTifa fans… XP By the way, the only thing that the International English spellchecker changed was a couple of 'z's. Seems worthwhile._


	3. Chapter 3

**Not to be trusted**

_Disclaimer: FF7 belongs to SquareEnix. Still._

_A/N: Oh look, another chapter. How about that? Sorry for the 'dark themes' of the last chapter, I guess I'm just weird like that. Thank you all for the R&R! Oh, and for the record, I suffer from psychomotor agitation (seriously, my family doesn't even ask anymore when they find me pacing around my room), so forgive me if this took a while. Also, I was away with no internet for a while. That sucked._

_Warning: Looks a bit yaoi-ish to me... Also Reno._

***

_~Sephiroth~_

I sighed heavily, causing the Turk that I hadn't realised I'd been glaring at to flinch nervously. I smiled. Oh, sweet sadistic pleasure. The redhead continued to eye me cautiously, but after a moment seemed to decide that I was not going to whip out Masamune and disembowel him right there outside Shinra's office, as he smirked slightly and said, "You know... If I had a cute naïve blonde waiting at home for _me_, I wouldn't be nearly so edgy."

"Is that right?" I asked him, making my tone as acidic as possible. Honestly, Turks were unbearable, cocky bastards,_ this_ Turk in particular.

"Oh you bet. But, if you're bored of him-"

Reno didn't finish his sentence as I had slammed his weak Turk body into one of the sanitised industrial walls, Masamune bared threateningly over his neck.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Red." I spat, threading my words with malice.

"Just sayin', ya know? You have to admit, that boy is super-"

I smashed him back against the wall, harder this time.

"Ah! OK, I get it! Blondie's yours!" the redheaded Turk yelled, and I dropped him to the ground, removing my blade only just in time to prevent him from being decapitated.

"But, hey, General," I had to stop myself from groaning at this point; this guy _really_ didn't know when to stop, "you've lost interest in Genesis, right? So I at least have _some_ hope..."

Instead of replying or attacking him again, I just stood there staring at Reno. _Had_ I lost interest in Genesis? I supposed it was true that I'd been... neglecting him lately, but I'd never intended to let it die completely. I sighed again; I would have to... _talk _to him. Not exactly something I was best at; and the Commander talked _a lot_. Without thinking about what I was doing, I turned around, heading for the SOLDIER training floor.

"Hey! Where are you going? The President still wants to see you, yo!"

I ignored the annoying Turk; I had more pressing problems than some pissed-off, bratty President.

I found Genesis duelling with Zackary. I say 'duelling', it was more that Zack was flurrying feverishly at him while Genesis just stood there lazily blocking him. The thoroughly pissed-off look on the Second-class' face was quite comical. After I had been watching for a while, Genesis suddenly sprung into action, delivering blows that were too fast for the worn-out SOLDIER to handle. Zackary was on the floor in seconds, and Genesis stowed away his rapier, once again looking bored. The brunette stalked out the door, and as it opened I caught a few words of what he was saying to Zack, who was grumpily picking himself up.

"...shouldn't have grown complacent. I've told you before, SOLDIER. I'll see you tomorrow."

It seemed Genesis wasn't too happy about something, but I could fix that. The guy was weirdly distracted; he walked right up to wear I was standing without noticing me at all. I took advantage of this and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close to me.

"I've missed you, Gen."

"Seph?" Genesis sounded slightly incredulous. It pained me to realise that my suspicions were true: I _had_ been neglecting him. My mouth found his neck, kissing and sucking lightly. Genesis relaxed into my firm grip, which I found satisfying. He was still mine, at least. I sensed we probably wouldn't make it back to the apartment, and pulled him into a nearby briefing room.

***

~_Genesis_~

When Sephiroth and I returned to our apartment, on much better terms than we'd been on when we'd left it, we found Cloud curled up on the sofa looking even paler than his usual porcelain.

"Seph!" he cried when he saw us, leaping off the couch to hug the man around the waist. Oh, yes... Tifa. I wondered whether he felt any better about what happened... Perhaps not given his state when we'd found him.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth sounded worried. No matter, Sephiroth would take my side. After all, it was nothing he hadn't done before. Cloud was silent; did he expect _me _to explain?

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked again, "What happened?"

The petite cadet turned to give me a rather impressive 'prepare to die' glare, to which I responded with a serene smile, before saying in a small voice, "Tifa..." He didn't say anymore, but instead burst out crying.

"Cloud!" The General's voice was urgent as he held on to the blonde that seemed to be going into hysterics. He looked to me for help and I sighed.

"I think I may have an idea what's troubling him," I said, finding it bizarrely easy to keep my tone aloof, and my expression dispassionate. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and politely asked me to explain.

"Tifa had some trouble with an airlock in the reactor room."

At this point I would have pretended to admire my fingernails... but I was wearing gloves. Damn.

"Genesis..." More calm sweetness. I wasn't sure I like this genteel tone, but I stopped scowling at my sexily leather-clad hands and looked up at the General anyway. When my eyes met his, he was surveying me as though I were a spoiled child. Which I am _not_.

"Yes, lovely?"

"May I ask why?"

"Why concerning what?"

Sephiroth didn't even twitch at my evasiveness. How odd.

"Why did you see fit to kill Cloud's friend?"

"It was self-defence, precious!" I am _such_ a good liar, "She asked to see the reactor floor before I took her to reception, so I took her there, and see goes, "I'm a member of AVALANCHE, we should blow this place up!" so I – of course – was like, "No, that would be bad." And then guess what she does? The little bitch climbs into the airlock thing, and starts planting this bomb in there, so I – naturally – flooded the chamber with mako."

I felt quite content with this explanation, until I saw that one of the General's silver eyebrows were raised.

"And you didn't think that the mako energy would trigger the bomb?"

FUCK.

"Well, the thing you need to understand here is-"

"It's okay, Gen. I forgive you."

"You... what?"

"I'm not sure if Cloud does, but that's irrelevant right now."

Cloud, who had stopped crying over the dead girl, looked up at Sephiroth in disbelief and betrayal. I just stared at the guy, wondering if Hojo had addled his mind again; like the time he was convinced that he was a woman, and I had to prove to him that he really wasn't, and, ahhh... good times...

"W-why is that irrelevant?" I said, and then mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"Because you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

Sephiroth hoisted Cloud into his arms, who limply consented to being picked up and carried towards the bedroom. Once he had laid the blonde on the vast bed, in a manner that I found sickeningly saccharine, the freshly re-christened 'silver-haired demon' came back to shut the door.

"Wait!" I said, stopping his hand in its progress, "Stop using this as an excuse!"

"I'm sorry?"

Who's he to feign innocence? Nasty, son of a –

"Why won't you share?!"

Sephiroth sighed, as though he were tragically misunderstood. Which _might_ be true, but he's not the victim in _this_ scenario! He took his hand from underneath my own and placed it on my face. _Oh goddess! His touch makes me so fucking... no! Not now!_ I fought against the urge to perform some sort of highly inelegant tongue assault on the guy, and focussed on what he was saying.

"_Because,_ Gen, darling; I'm a jealous lover."

"...What?"

"You're mine, Cloud's mine. That's the way it works."

With that, the demon sneered at me, and shut the door.

A short while later I found myself several floors down, in the stairwell of the thirty-third floor. I wasn't entirely sure how I'd got there, although I did remember shouting, "Goddess smite you and send you to Hell where I will be waiting with some interesting shit for you!!" before leaving. _Hmm... I might not be going back there for a while_.


End file.
